


Dad Said Never to Trust a Redhead

by Sapphicartsandwriting



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BUT NOT THAT DONT WORRY, Camp AU, DONT WORRY THO THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO JEANLOGAN, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, I can’t decide, I mean it’s a camp guys come on this is perfect cameo material, M/M, Maybe scottjean and rolo, Parent Trap AU, Possible polyamorous ending, a bunch of background ships, and background characters, but I’ll add them if necessary, dadverine, family au, implied katyana, probably before individual chapters, uhhhh no trigger warnings as far as I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicartsandwriting/pseuds/Sapphicartsandwriting
Summary: When a cabin rivalry gets too personal, Kitty and Rachel are forced to room together for the rest of the summer. But when they find out a secret about their parent when they attended camp, they set out to fix the mistakes of the past.Special thanks to Tumblr user roguestorm!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sounds odd, but this is an X-Men Parent Trap AU. If you’ve ever seen the movie, you’ll know the basic premise of the story. Two kids go to camp and find out that their parents used to be together, and they set out to make it happen again. There are a couple things to be aware of:
> 
> 1\. Kitty and Rachel are not biological or adopted siblings; they did not grow up together. This is not incest. If you make any sort of incest joke, you will be blocked. I am 100% against incest shipping for personal reasons.
> 
> 2\. Kitty and Rachel are both 15 in this story. Please do not make any sexual jokes or comments about them.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the show!

Kitty Pryde stuck her head out the window and felt the wind rush through her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling happily.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Ororo reached behind her and grabbed at the child’s sleeve. “Kitten, get back in here. That’s dangerous.”

Logan laughed from the passenger seat. “Just let her be. She’s excited! Aren’t you, Pun’kin?”  
She nodded vigorously, but she pulled her head back into the car to watch the trees speed past. This would be her first time going to a summer camp, since her parents didn’t think a human camp would be safe for a mutant. She had been looking forward to this for months.

The car passed a sign that read _Lake Greenhill - One Mile_ and Kitty asked, “Dad, didn’t you go here? What was it like?”  
He looked at Ororo as if he was unsure of how to answer. “Uh… Yeah, kinda. It’s been a hundred years since I was your age, Kitty, but your mother and I worked there. With the X-Men.”

He gave her a look that said not to ask any more questions, and she crossed her arms in contempt. Mentioning the X-Men was a conversation ender. They were a mystery, an enigma of the past. All she knew is that they were a group of mutants who saved the world. And that she wasn’t allowed to ask any more questions.

In an effort to raise the mood, Ororo said, “You’re very lucky, Kitty. This camp was shut down the year we adopted you. You’re part of the first group to go back after ten years!”

“Why was it shut down?”

Ororo hesitated. “It was attacked. People died. But do not worry, Kitten. This time it will be much safer.” She certainly hoped so, at least. Mutants could never really be safe.

The conversation ceased as they pulled into the crowded parking lot and Kitty stepped out cautiously, flinging her bag onto her back. She gazed out at the sea of heads and her face broke into a grin. She was here.

“Pryde?” The woman at the registration table said after they got to the front of the line, flipping through the dog-eared binder. “You’ll be in Cabin 3.” She gave Kitty a blue wristband and directed her to the ring of cabins.

Kitty turned back to her parents and gave them one last hug.

“Do you have everything? Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you want to go?”

“‘Roro, I’m sure she’s fine.”

Ororo nodded, though she still looked concerned. “Alright. Do not hesitate to call us if there is anything you need.”

Kitty heaved her suitcase onto her back and watched them drive away before heading over to the cabins.

She looked at the signs posted in front of them, looking for hers. She saw Cabin 1, 2, and… oh! There was the bright blue sign of Cabin 3, right across from a dense forest. She looked around the building that was to be her home for the next six weeks, taking it all in, and stepped inside.

A girl with flowing blond was sitting in a ratty old loveseat. Next to her was an equally ratty couch, a mini fridge, and a ping pong table. The paddles and ball were nowhere in sight.

Kitty felt a chill run down her spine as the girl studied her; the pale blue eyes seemed to look into her soul. She stood up. “Welcome to Cabin 3. What’s your name?”

“Kitty Pryde.”

She nodded. “I’m Illyana. The others are out playing soccer or something, but I stayed in to wait for you.”  
“That’s nice. Thank you.”

Illyana smiled warmly, and then continued with her tour. “The boys’ room is over there,” she pointed at the door to Kitty’s right. “The girls’ is here.” She took Kitty’s hand and led her through the door on the right.. There were two bunk beds with a nightstand between them. A door on the far end led into the bathroom.

“Do you want a top or bottom bunk? There’s one of each left.”

“Um… Top.”

Illyana chuckled. “You’ll be sleeping above me then.”

As she started to unpack her suitcases, Kitty asked, “Are you in charge?”

“No. Well… kind of. My brother’s a counselor, so I guess I just made myself leader.”

Illyana helped Kitty pull the sheets onto the mattress and lift the suitcase onto the shelf, and they headed out to the fields to meet up with the others.

The first thing she noticed was that one of them was flying. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair with a white stripe in the middle and seemed to be covering as much skin as possible. She wore a black long-sleeved jumpsuit with a green crop top over it and green gloves.

“Get back here, Berto, or I’m gonna tan your hide!” she hollered.

The boy Kitty assumed was Berto laughed as he skillfully dribbled the ball down the field. “Maybe if you can catch me!”

He dodged gracefully when the goalie lunged at him and kicked the ball right into the net. Another boy ran to meet him and tackled him in a hug; the two collapsed onto the grass in a fit of laughter.

“Sam, you think these two will ever be able to score on us?”

“No, never.”

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m fixin’ to knock you into the middle of next week.”

“C’mon, Rogue. It’s fun! We’ll go easy on you this time, we promise.”

“But we don’t want you do go easy on us. Right, Doug?”

The boy in the goal shook his head.

“Well, maybe we can level the playing field a little,” Illyana said from behind them. They all turned around and introduced themselves before she continued, “Me and Kitty can join Rogue and Doug’s team.”

Berto shrugged. “That sounds fair.”

They played for nearly two hours, and they actually scored a few goals on Sam and Berto. They still lost, but not nearly as badly.

A bell went off, signalling dinner, and the kids made their way into the cafeteria. They lined up (or clustered up, really) to get their meal.

The person behind the counter gestured at the food options and Kitty listed off what she wanted on her salad. He handed it to her and looked at the next person.

“I’ll have the same,” she said.

Kitty looked over her shoulder and was greeted by a head full of bright orange hair. The girl faced her to continue down the line and she took Kitty’s breath away. She smiled amusedly at her, and Kitty felt her heart beat faster.

“Are you going to keep going down the line, or…”

Kitty’s face flushed with embarrassment as she realized that she had been standing there, frozen. “Um… yeah. Sure.”  
“I’m Rachel Grey-Summers, by the way.”

That name sounded familiar, somehow, but Kitty didn’t comment on it.

“I’m Kitty Pryde,” she stammered.

Kitty felt Rachel prodding at her mind. Was she a telepath? That was a stupid question; of course she was. Rachel chuckled, and Kitty couldn’t tell if she heard it with her ears or her mind.

She started to feel self-conscious. Was she supposed to do something? Say something? She didn’t really know what Rachel was doing or seeing inside her head.

On a whim, she blurted out, “My dad said never to trust a redhead.” She meant to say it as a joke, but her tone did not convey that very well.

Rachel looked taken aback, and Kitty’s heart started to sink. She felt Rachel’s presence withdraw from her mind, and it almost seemed like she took a piece of her out with it.

“Well, your dad sounds dumb.”

Kitty fumed. No one talked about her dad like that! Rachel turned on her heel and started to walk away, and Kitty stuck out her foot. Rachel stumbled, and her tray flew out of her hands, spilling food all over herself and the floor.

Glaring down at her, Kitty started to walk away. Something that felt like an invisible hand grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground with Rachel.

In an attempt to regain her dignity, Rachel stood up, brushed herself off, and walked to her table with whatever food survived the fall.

Kitty’s brows furrowed in anger as she watched her. Who the heck did this Rachel Grey-Summers think she was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY finished this one. Sorry guys, its been a really busy school year. I have some great plans for this fic tho, so don’t be worried about me abandoning it.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Rachel shrugged. “That girl tripped me.”

Xi’an gave her a look. “Are you sure that’s all? Was this unprovoked?”

She turned her head to watch Kitty walk to her seat before reluctantly admitting, “Well, I did call her dad dumb. And I may have been poking around in her head.”

“Rachel! You know better than to do that!” Xi’an scolded, slapping her own temple with her palm.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but…” She trailed off, not seeming to be paying attention to anything but Kitty and her friends. “Something just felt… different about her. I had to find out more.”

She looked back at her roommates and her eyes met Dani’s, whose smile grew wide. “It’s called a crush, Rachel,” she teased from her seat across the table.

Rachel’s face turned as red as her hair. “It was nothing like that, Dani. In fact, I hope I never lay eyes on her again.” She willed herself not to look back at Kitty.

Xi’an sighed. “Well, whatever it was, don’t let it happen again. We aren’t allowed to use our abilities on each other here, remember? A mutants-only camp has to have mutant-specific rules.”

“Okay, Mom.”

Xi’an ignored that and turned to the rest of the table. “Well, how has the day been going for the rest of you? Jono? Rahne? Warlock?”

Jono was slouching in his seat, his brooding gaze not seeming to be directed at anything in particular. “I got in line because I knew someone would need it.” He pushed his tray in Rachel’s direction, noticing that most of her dinner was splattered across the cafeteria floor. Rachel smiled gratefully.

“Uh… Okay! What about you, Warlock?”

“Self is nervous. Lake is dangerous.”

Rahne sighed. “Dani told him that there are ten blind sharks that live in the lake, and he won’t believe me when I try to tell him that she’s just spreading rumors. Which is not proper, by the way.”

Dani’s grin only got wider. “I just think everyone should know the truth before getting in the water.”

Xi’an shook her head exasperatedly. “That’s an old camp rumor, Warlock. It’s meant to scare people as a joke. It doesn’t even make sense; sharks can’t live in freshwater lakes.”

Dani feigned innocence. “Well, why do you think they went blind?”

Warlock seemed to whimper, and Rahne grasped his hand comfortingly.

“Dani, that’s enough. It may have been funny at first, but look. He’s terrified.”

“Alright. Warlock, it was a joke. I didn’t know you would take it seriously, and I’m sorry. Do you believe them now?” There was no trace of the grin that was once on her face.

He nodded, looking back and forth between Rahne and Dani. “It is A-OK, self-friend. Self is not good at jokes.”

“That’s alright. You don’t have to be.”

There was a moment of silence at the table after that was resolved, until Jono butted in. “You sure are set on making sure this boat stays afloat, aren’t you.” His tone indicated that this was not a question.

Xi’an seemed to be at a loss for words. “Well, I…” 

Luckily, she was interrupted by the sound of a microphone on the stage. “Welcome to Lake Greenhill, the first and only camp made for mutants. This year will be its grand re-opening, and I am looking forward to the adventures we’ll share over the next six weeks.”

The man who spoke was tall, obviously gay, and quite old. He wore a deep purple suit jacket with a crisp white shirt and weathered jeans. His hair was gray, but it did not detract from his handsome face. Rather, it seemed to add to it.

“My name is Magnus, and it was my idea to restart the camp. I know that mutant children will always feel out of place. You probably don’t know any other mutants at school, if you are even able to go to school. Some of you may have been driven out by people you once considered friends. Many of you have human parents and siblings, and you may not even have a family anymore after your abilities manifested. We want you to be able to meet and make friends with people like yourself for once; and we want you to be safe when doing so.

“With my partner, Ms. Stevie Hunter,” He gestured to the woman sitting in a chair behind him. “I’ve made this dream a reality once again.” His eyes became sorrowful as he spoke again. “My dear friend, the late Professor Charles Xavier, founded this camp with me ten years ago. It is in his memory that we come together again to give this dream a fresh start.”

Rachel racked her brain. Charles Xavier? That name… where had she heard that name before? Her thoughts travelled back to a telepathic conversation she’d accidentally stumbled upon once, in the middle of the night.

 _We haven’t seen them in years, Scott,_ her mom had said. _Don’t you think it’s time she met her… her family?_

 _They aren’t family anymore; they made sure of that,_ her dad had replied.

_This isn’t what Charles Xavier would have wanted.  
_

_This isn’t what Charles Xavier would have wanted_ , Rachel thought back to herself.

She focused back on the present and was startled to find that Magnus was staring dead at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Had she projected that into his head on accident? Did he just know what she was thinking about? Or was this a coincidence and she was worked up for nothing?

He turned away from her and addressed the crowd again. “Well, enough said. Ms. Hunter will read you some announcements and you can get back to dinner.”

He stepped back and left the stage, heading for the door that led to the offices, and Stevie took over the mic. 

“Every morning, there will be an alarm at 8 am, and breakfast will be served from 8:30 am to 9:30 am. Lunch is from 11:30 to 12:30, and dinner is from 6 to 7. Lights out is at 10. In between those times, there will be fun classes you can attend, such as archery, hiking, and swimming. Those classes will reset every two hours and will start in the registration area. 

“After dinner every day there will be a cabin competition from 7 to 8. It is mandatory to attend, but you do not have to participate. However, the team with more people participating will have an advantage, won’t they?” Stevie grinned.

“Now, look at your wristband. It should be either red or blue, is that correct? Everyone in even-numbered cabins is on the red team, and everyone in the odd-numbered cabins is on the blue team.”

Rachel held up her arm and looked at her own wristband, which was red. She looked across the cafeteria at that Kitty girl. What team was she on?

Rachel saw her hold up her arm… Blue. Her wristband was blue. Rachel couldn’t tell if it was good or bad that they were on opposite teams.

Suddenly, Kitty’s eyes locked on the Rachel’s and Kitty’s brows furrowed. She stuck her tongue out at Rachel and turned back to talk to her table. Rachel rolled her eyes. How childish.

Rachel turned to look up at the stage as Stevie spoke again, holding her own arm up. “Do you see my wristband? It is green, for those of you who can’t see it. Everyone with a green one is a staff member. You can get any of us if you need help.

“Alright, you can go back to your meal. At 7, I’ll be back to kick off our first competition!”

“Competition, huh? Hey Rachel, what team is your not-crush on?” Dani said playfully.

Rachel shot her a glare, but answered, “The blue team.”

Dani rested her chin in her hand, as if trying to hide her smile, and leaned over the table. “So, what, is this a Romeo-and-Juliet-type situation here?”

“Romeo and Juliet both died tragically along with the majority of the cast,” Jono said, his brooding gaze falling on Dani.

She dismissed his comment with a wave, never looking away from Rachel. “What’s the story?”

“I told you! Nothing! I hate her!”

“Suuure.”

Rachel smirked. “Well, if we’re on the subject, why don’t you tell us what you think about Rahne?”

Dani sputtered. “I… I don’t… Did you read my mind?”

Rachel’s face fell as she realized… yeah, that was exactly what she did. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Rachel--” Xi’an started in a scolding tone.

“No, seriously. My mom is a telepath. At home, that’s just how we talk to each other. Even with my dad. I… have trouble talking to people normally, sometimes. I’ll do my best to stop, I promise.” Rachel burned under the spotlight, waiting for someone to say something, anything. She felt embarrassed. Guilty. 

Dani spoke up. “Well, that’s OK. I kinda deserved it, I guess.” She grinned, and Rachel returned it. 

She wondered if being raised in a telepathic household had hindered her ability to communicate without it. Either that or she’d fallen into a bad, bad habit.

They finished their meal with lighthearted conversation, waiting for whatever would announce the start of the day’s competition. When the clock hit 7, Stevie came back up and announced that they would be heading into the gym for some dodgeball.

Rachel got up and followed the noisy crowd into the adjoining room, keeping an eye on Kitty Pryde as she went.

When they were all gathered in the gym, Jono attempted to sneak away, but Xi’an caught him by his coat. 

“Oh, no you don’t. Not for the first game, at least.” 

He protested, but Xi’an stood firm. Rachel wondered why she was so determined to make sure this thing would be a success.

A burst of sparks and smoke tore Rachel out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the center of the gym, where a blue man with a long tail now stood. He introduced himself as Kurt and tossed a rubber ball back and forth in his hands (and occasionally his tail) as he spoke, explaining that they would be playing dodgeball. He instructed the teams to go to opposite sides of the room and then proceeded to explain the basic rules of the game.

“Now, certain abilities will give players an unfair advantage over the others, so I am going to have to put a “no powers” rule in place.”

The kids groaned, but Kurt put up his hand. “I know that sounds annoying, but it really must be done. Hey, if tonight goes well, maybe we can lift this rule next time, how does that sound?”

Several kids nodded in agreement, and Kurt smiled. He lined up at least a dozen dodgeballs along the half-court line, and Rachel noticed that Kitty and a couple of the kids in her cabin had a competitive gleam in their eyes. 

“3… 2… 1… Go!”

Kids scrambled to the middle of the gym to grab a ball, and Rachel was bombarded with the screaming thoughts of all the people around her. 

“Watch out!” “Shit.” “Where is it?” “Wait…” Yes!” “God damn it.” “What? Oh fu-” “She’s not paying attention”

Rachel looked up, recognizing Kitty’s “voice,” and moved out of the way at the last second. A faded orange ball flew past her head at an alarming speed.

“Hey! She cheated!” Kitty pointed an accusing finger at Rachel across the gym.

“I did not,” Rachel protested.

A loud thump indicated that Kitty had been hit square in the stomach, and Rachel looked to her left to see Dani with her arm still following through with the throw.

“Nice,” Dani chuckled.

“Hey, thanks a lot,” Rachel said, watching Kitty walk over to the bench grumpily out of the corner of her eye.

They high-fived and Rachel continued on with the game, keenly aware that Kitty was watching her for any further cheating. She did her best to block out everyone’s thoughts this time.

Eventually, the round was over (the blue team lost) and everyone got back up to start again. Kitty had a fierce look in her eye, and Rachel leaned into a running position. She focused her mind on nothing but her own thoughts…

“Go!”

Rachel ran to the center and grabbed up one of the dodgeballs. She threw it at someone on the other side and retreated before anyone could get her.

She picked up another ball that came rolling her way and scanned the court, looking for an opening. As if on cue, Rachel spotted Kitty lurking in the back. She threw it straight at her… and it phased through her shoulder.

“Hey!” Rachel shouted, pointing at her. “Cheater!” 

With a thud, Rachel felt one of the dodgeballs collide with her side. She looked around and saw the blond girl on Kitty’s team with her arm still in follow through and a smirk on her face. 

Rachel huffed and walked back to the bench. She was aware of how hypocritical she was being right now, accusing Kitty of cheating when she had just done the same to her, but she didn’t really care. If Kitty was going to cheat, then so was she. 

When she re-entered the match after Warlock caught one of the other team’s throws, Rachel saw Kitty watching her. Kitty took her first two fingers and pointed them at her own eyes and then at Rachel before running off. Rachel rolled her eyes.

She took every opportunity she had to try to get Kitty out, but Kitty was either really good at dodging or really good at making it look like she wasn’t using her powers. 

Eventually (through both of them cheating), they were the last two standing. Everyone watched their standoff, both deciding if they should make a move.

Rachel knew it would be foolish to use her powers now that every eye was on them, but she knew she could still win. She picked up a ball, and watched Kitty do the same after her. They both waited a moment more, before Kitty threw hers at Rachel.

Perfect, Rachel thought. She hopped to the side and threw her own, knowing Kitty’s guard was down. It sailed through the air… and went right through Kitty’s side.

The crowd was uproarious. The red team shouted indistinguishable accusations and the blue team became defensive. Poor Kitty stood awkwardly in the middle of the court, her arms wrapped around her chest and her eyes dodging nervously around the room. For a moment, just a moment, Rachel felt sorry for her.

Kurt scratched his head, as if unsure of how to deal with this situation. Finally, he blew his whistle. “Alright, alright! Quiet down. Uh… Everyone, head back to your cabins. It’s almost 8, anyway. Oh!” He paused, remembering something. “... Red team wins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


End file.
